teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Items
Before the start of the campaign, each of the five prisoners of the Lady's Vengeance had happened upon a magic item of a different metal. Listed below is each item, who holds it, and its known properties. See also Category:Items for all the other plot related items that weren't these original five. Brass Coin This coin is made of brass and is of no recognizable currency. Inscribed on one side is a winged and feathered serpent, and on the other side is the head of a man surrounded by a lion's mane, as well as some text in an unknown language. Barkley claims to have received it from Mysa'aor himself before she knew who he was. So far, it served as the key to a secret escape hatch within a secret room in a tomb on Shark's Maw Island. Painted on the wall was a mural of two dragons, with a coin-sized recess cut into the wall inside one of the eyes. With the brass coin placed inside the eye, the escape door opened. Mysa'aor also informed Barkley that when the holder tosses the coin, it will land on whichever side the holder chooses. Bronze Key As an experiment, Rashi and Olivia attempted to unlock the copper box with the bronze key. They key fit into the hole and was able to turn, but the box did not unlock. Instead, it whispered something in an unknown language. In a Detect Magic spell, the key has a vague aura of abjuration. Copper Box This box was given to Olivia by Minerva, a bard in Tamvrien, who told her to deliver it to someone named Cirion. Cirion is one of the six names written on the wall in the tomb on Shark's Maw Island, presumed dead. As an experiment, Rashi and Olivia attempted to unlock the copper box with the bronze key. They key fit into the hole and was able to turn, but the box did not unlock. Instead, it whispered something in an unknown language. Olivia has shown this box to several people in the hopes of determining what it is and how to open it, but so far the only lead she has been given is the sense that it has necromantic properties, which Barkley also sensed with a Detect Magic spell. While under the Tongues spell, Olivia retried the bronze key in the copper box. In response, the box lit up briefly and whispered, Gold Knife This knife was given to Kakara by Mysa'aor. Inscribed on it is the name, "Eldrehain." Silver Pocketwatch 1 This pocketwatch was given to Stella by "a young elven man (maybe 16-17)" who we have surmised to be Mysa'aor, apparently with the advice, "It's good luck not to forget when you are." Given how time passes differently in the Void, there is probably some truth to this. In a Detect Magic spell, this pocketwatch has a complex aura, as though several complex spells are layered on top of each other, vaguely divination or necromancy. Neither watch has actual times on them. They have blank faces, with 24 large notches in a ring of smaller notches, with no numbers or symbols. one hand is completely still while another, smaller hand swings wildly about the face. Silver Pocketwatch 2 The five once-prisoners of The Lady's Vengence found this pocketwatch among several other items and a collection of gold in a chest in the captain's cabin after the mutiny. Inscribed on the watch is the name Sirius, probably a one Sirius Silvertongue of Tamvrien, and a date which has not yet come to pass. In a Detect Magic spell, this pocketwatch has a complex aura, as though several complex spells are layered on top of each other, vaguely divination or necromancy. Neither watch has actual times on them. They have blank faces, with 24 large notches in a ring of smaller notches, with no numbers or symbols. one hand is completely still while another, smaller hand swings wildly about the face.Category:Items